Teenagers
by Magic clasher 27
Summary: You are Dante this is your life in equestria it had its ups and downs but you won't haven't any other way.
1. Chapter 1

"Relax Twilight, I know this test is Important to you but worrying about it isn't going to help." You say to your friend. Twilight Sparkle the smartest and most socially awkward pony you know. You did know a few other ponies, like Celestia. You started to call her mom when you were nine, accepting that you were stuck here. Cadence, the sitter that cared for you and Twilight. And Shining, he was like the big brother that you never had.

"You don't get it Dante, this might be the biggest test that Princess Celestia has given me." Twilight says while reading three different books with her magic. Some you can't understand. Others? Well damn, you don't care.

"Ugh, Twilight come on! You have to loosen up, it's just one test." You just realized what you just said and silently cursed yourself for saying it.

"One test! One test!?"

"Oh boy, here we go again." You mutter to yourself.

"This test might be the most important test up to date! If I fail then I might get kicked out of Celestia's school for gifted unicorns." Twilight said now on full panic mode

"Twilight, you know my mom wouldn't do that." You tell trying up reassure her.

"I know you want to help Dante, but this is really important to me. Can you go somewhere else please so I could study in peace?" You hated when Twilight casts you away but she really pleading with you to leave.

"Fine. I'll leave, but I'm coming back in an hour to check on you." She flashed a quick smile as you exited the archives. Walking down the halls wasn't too difficult for you since you explored every nook and cranny in this place. You especially liked the garden, where you've seen the statues of the royal figures who came before your mother. You loved exploring the maze too. Granted, you got lost there when you were a child, but still, those memories were good.

Walking back inside the palace, you returned to your room. Oddly enough it was located above the gardens and at an angle where you could cheat your way through.

Your room wasn't the mostly lively of places, granted that you never really cared for materialistic stuff. You looked at the bare walls, the red paint that lined the white walls, the golden handles on both your bathroom and the door to your room. This was your safe haven, the place where you sleep. You fell asleep after laying about in your room.

-Twilight-

Twilight saw Dante's saddened face when she sent him out. He wanted to help, but with his brain he'll just mess up everything. Twilight hated Dante when they met, she thought he was a weird creature and just a pet to Celestia. She thought wrong when he saw that he played with Celestia just the way he cared for a pony, and the way Celestia cared for him.

Looking past that single point, she cared for him too. Even though he could get annoying at some points, but that's way a best friend is supposed to act, she supposed.

-A few hours later-

You awoke a few hours later. The sun had just settled on the horizon. You got up from bed and walked down to the archives. Seeing Twilight still studying stressed you out. You loved Twilight like a sister, but sometimes she had to stop acting like a bookworm.

"Twilight, are you kidding me!? Have you even eaten at all?" You asked, taking Twilight out of her stupor.

"No, I need to study!" She shouted. You sighed and walked over to Twilight, picking her up by the waist.

"Hey! Put me down this instant!" You ignored her and walked out the archives. You felt a sudden grasp on your leg. You look to see Twilight's horn glowing and your leg glowing a similar color. That sudden action made you trip and fall flat on your back with Twilight on top of you.

"I told you to put me down dumbass." Twilight angrily glares at you.

"Well sorry that I'm worried about your wellbeing." You say looking at Twilight and turn your head to see Spike who has his mouth open.

Spike then proceeds to laugh his ass off at the position you and Twilight are in.

"S-spike! It's not what you think!" Twilight says getting off your body and blushing heavily.

"Sure it isn't. Damn Dante, you work slow. How long did it take you to have Twilight do that?" Twilight then ran out of the hallway to her room embarrassed at what happened.

"Did you really have to laugh Spike? Come on bro."

"S-sorry it was just too easy." Looking back at it, it was kinda funny. But knowing Twilight her embarrassment will stick with her.

"Ugh, fine. Hey spike you hungry?"

"Sure, I could eat." You and Spike walked downstairs to the dining room and order your food. Spike on the other hand ordered a large plate of gems. You stuck with a fruit salad and a glass of champagne. Yeah, you drink champagne. You're fancy like that.

"Should you really be eating that?" You asked Spike as he stuffed his face with gems.

"Mmhh mmhh." Spike said with gems in his mouth. You chuckle at the dragon's eating frenzy.

"Hello son." Celestia said walking into the dining room. "Hello Spike." Spike greeted Celestia the same way he responded to your question.

She smiled and sat down near you. "So where is Twilight?" Celestia asked you.

"Oh well, we kinda got into a spat." You responded.

"Really? I thought you two stopped fighting when you two were eight."

"Well she kinda got embarrassed when she fell on top of me and Spike took it the wrong way."

Celestia then smirked and said, "Well son you should learn that it's just hormones that took over but if you really want to have sex be sure to wear protection."

You almost spat out your drink when you heard your mother talk like that. Spike just laughed again. That dragon and his dirty mind.

"M-mom! Can we not talk about this?"

"Oh loosen up Dante, you're seventeen now."

"Sure I'm seventeen, but I don't want to talk to my mom about that sorta thing." You say to her looking quite serious.

"Oh fine. But really when taking a mare somewhere be sure to have condoms."

"You have got to be kidding me, you told her." Just then Twilight appears at the door way looking quite pissed.

"It wasn't my fault Twi! I just said that I tried to get you to eat."

"And you used your magic to make him let you go." Spike said with a snicker.

Twilight then walked off to her room. You follow her and entered you saw her room the place littered with books many on that legend that Celestia told you about the mare on the moon. You were suddenly hit by a book and fell to the ground.

"Head-shot!" Spike shouted somehow appearing in Twilight's room.

"Get out Dante!" Twilight shouted.

"Twi, come on it was just a little mistake. And I thought you were studying." You say raising a brow.

"Well I had to get you away from me somehow. Anyway haven't you noticed the signs the moon getting brighter by the timberwolves howling loudly."

"Yeah Twilight's been going crazy over this whole legend for the past three weeks." Spike mentioned.

"Really? Come on Twi you need a break." You stated.

"No, I'll take a break in a few minutes."

"Alright but if you don't come out in ten minutes I'm coming to get you."

She nodded as you exited her room. You walked back to the dining room and finished your meal. True to her word Twilight came out of her room and ate some food.

Awkward silence you hated these types of situations they annoyed the hell out of you. After a few minutes of silence Spike walked in and informed us that Celestia wanted something.

"What exactly did she want?" You asked as you walked with Twilight and Spike.

"I dunno, all she said was to get the love birds and bring them to the throne room." Spike said as he walked beside us.

"Ugh, let's get this over with." Twilight said still pissed at your actions. You didn't do much to convince her that it was an accident because you knew that it won't work anymore.

"What's it that you need Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Ah, you're here. I need you and Dante to go to Ponyville because I know the palace could get cramped and you two need your privacy." Princess Celestia said winking at you. You simply rolled your eyes.

"What do you mean privacy?" Twilight asked.

"Well I want you two to stop bickering, so I'm sending you to Ponyville so you could work out your relationship issues and get the summer sun celebration ready there."

"What!? No, I can't leave! I have important research." Twilight shouted.

"Twilight, don't fight it." You whispered.

"What! I'm not going." Twilight harshly whispered.

"Mom where is our transportation?"

"I'm glad you asked. It should be here in a couple of minutes." Just then, a Pegasus drawn carriage arrived, the two Pegasi telling you to get in. You gladly accepted. Twilight was a little reluctant, but Spike pushed her in and sat her down.

Again, awkward silence. You looked out the window. You were pretty high up, but you didn't mind the open air since you went flying with your mother sometimes.

You closed your eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later

You woke up as soon as the carriage touch the ground. You saw that Twilight and Spike were both asleep. You shook Twilight awake.

"What is it Dante?" Twilight asked.

"We're here Twi." You tell her.

You two both step out of the carriage, the sun hitting your faces. You had to blink a couple of times to make your eyes stop hurting.

"Well what do we do first Twi'?"

"I know you aren't going to help with the celebration so could you take our stuff to the library here?"

"Sure." You said, taking your luggage to your new house. Both you and Twilight were roommates, you didn't mind much since you got use to her late night study habits.

Leaving the library you saw a pink blur fly past you and then heard a loud gasp.

"Okay, I'll pretend that it's normal here." You said aloud

You were semi afraid of ponies. Why? Well when you first got here, your first encounter with a pony was with a royal guard and a noble, the noble called you a dirty creature. While the guard took you to the Princess, you slowly walked towards the guards who had their weapons out, scaring the crap out of you but you held your ground. She gave you a hug and told you not worry about anything, she would take care of you.

You were then sucked out of your thoughts as you felt something heavy yet soft on you. You looked up to see a grey colored pegasus with a blond mane and tail on top of you. She was wearing brown cargo shirt and shorts with a mail bag on her side.

"Oh I'm so sorry mister." She said, holding out her hand.

"It's alright miss, just a mistake is all."

You got up and saw her eyes, they were bright gold and she was cross-eyed.

"Hello, uh my names Dante, what's yours?" You asked

"Oh I'm Ditzy Doo but ponies call me Derpy Hooves."

"Well it was nice to meet you Derpy."

"You too Dante. Oh as a I'm sorry gift, would you like a muffin?" She asked. She actually looked cute when she handed you the muffin.

"Thanks Derpy."

"Anything for a friend." She stated, before she took off you stopped her and asked.

"Friend?"

"Of course we're friends." She said with a smile. She took off and flew to her next destination.

"Well that was unexpected." you mumbled to yourself. You were happy that you made a friend but it was only the afternoon and knowing Twilight she won't be at the library until everything is absolutely perfect. You decided to walk around town, get to know the locals and get that fear of other ponies away from yourself.

You ate the muffin that Derpy gave you, surprisingly it tasted good. You didn't notice that you accidentally bumped into somepony.

"Oh I'm sorry." You said holding out your hand towards a mint color unicorn. Judging by the cutie mark on the back of her hand, you could tell that she could play music well.

"Nah it was my fault anyway, wasn't looking where I was going." She said picking herself up with your hand.

"Anyway, my name's Dante." You say trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, my name is Lyra, Lyra heartstrings."

"Nice to meet ya Lyra."

"You too but there's something different about you, something that I can't put my finger on."

"What's that?" You ask

"You don't have a tail and your mane, it's brown and not colorful."

"You noticed huh, well I'm not a pony. I'm a human."

"A hu-man, what's that?"

This was a little difficult since you did know a little before your arrival here. But not so much where you knew everything about your race.

"Well it's a little complicated. I was raised by ponies and I never actually interacted with my kind before." You said honestly

"Hmm okay. Hey, are you going to that party that Pinkie Pie is setting up?" Lyra asked

"Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh sorry, she's a pony that lives here. She's kinda weird but in a 'try to cheer you up' kinda way, if you want somepony to make a party you talk to her."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway it's nice meeting you Lyra." You responded

"Yeah you too." She then walked off to the other direction and mumbled something that you couldn't figure out.

Walking into the marketplace ponies stopped and stare at you, some even glared but you kept a stern face. Knowing that if they intimidate you then you'll just be feeding them.

"Hello." A mare with a red and light red mane and tail said approaching you.

"Uh hello. This might sound stupid but why aren't you mad at me." You then pointed towards the crowd of ponies that looked at you with glares and scared looks.

"Oh then well I never judge a book by its cover and something about you seems interesting. Sorry I never gave you my name. My name is Roseluck."

You smiled and said "Dante."

"Dante huh I never that name before." Rose said. "Uh I didn't mean to insult." She quickly stated.

"It's okay I know it's a weird name but my mother gave to me." It was true Celestia did give you that name. The name just stuck from then on.

"So are you new to town?" She asked

"Yeah I'm here with a friend. She's just worried about some celebration they're doing here." You say to her.

"Really well the summer sun celebration is pretty big, the whole towns gonna be there."

"Great, one event that I want to avoid."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"Well most ponies I met so far were either assholes or snooty." You tell her. You remembered all those walks that your mother and you took, ponies staring at you, some even tried to shoo you away from the Celestia, which Celestia didn't take lightly. She hated when one of her subjects tried to take away her son.

"Well I can assure you that none if us are snooty. Just try to get use to things and eventually you'll earn everyponies trust."

"Well I'll try." You tell her.

"I'll see ya later Dante."

"Yeah you too." You walked away from the marketplace and made your way to the park. Once you entered the park you saw fillies and colts run around playing on the playground. It reminded you of your childhood and when you and Twilight use to play with Cadence.

You also remembered when Twilight cheated and used magic to find you. But you got her back with a prank then the three month prank war between you and Twilight started.

Shining,Cadence,and Celestia were all causalities but alls fair in love and war.

After a couple of hours, you heard a beautiful sounding noise. You looked up at a hill and saw a grey mare with a black mane and tail using what you could probably tell was a cello.

The sound soothed you. You listened to all kinds of songs when you lived in the castle from classical to rock and even dubstep, but nothing could beat classical music.

As soon as her song was over, you walked up to her to start a conversation.

"Uh hello there." You said, getting her out of her trance. She was startled at the interruption.

"Oh h-hello. You're the creature that ponies have been talking about, forgive me for asking but what are you?" She asked. You didn't mind her asking even if you hated being asked what you were.

"It's fine. I'm a human and my name's Dante." You said shaking her hand.

"Oh, my name is Octavia. You heard the music, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful." You tell her.

"Really? Ponies don't think so."

"Maybe not the very few but I loved it."

"Do you play an instrument?" She asks

"Yeah I do I play the acoustic guitar." You tell her you played it when your mother thought that you were anti social.

"Really? Do you have your guitar with you now?" She asked you

"Sorry, it's back at my house." You looked at your watch you spent a good chunk of time at the park. "I should be going, my friend is going to worry." You tell her getting up from the ground.

"Oh of course. Are you going to the party Pinkie Pie planned?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll probably see ya there. Goodbye Octavia."

"Ah goodbye Dante." You walked away from the park and made your way to the empty streets. Nopony in sight, you sigh and walked through the market place. Again empty, you chuckled at the memories here so far. You made a few good friends but your day isn't over just yet.

You then walked in front of the library to see it you walked towards the porch, you saw a really exhausted Twilight.

"Damn Twi, what happen to you?" You ask

"It's been a long day Dante, lets just leave it at that." She tells you looking like she's going to collapse.

"Easy there Twi, let's get you to bed." You tell her carrying her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Spike says walking next to you two.

As you opened the door you heard some noises and flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"SURPRISE!" The group of ponies shouted as they looked at you carrying Twilight. Honestly, this was probably the most embarrassing thing that could happen. You carrying your best friend and Spike just trying to stifle his laugh. Without thinking you dropped Twilight.

"What the hell Dante!?" She shouted, the ponies were just trying to stifle their only laughs as well.

"Oh I'm so glad that your here Twilight! My name is Pinkiemena Diane Pie or Pinkie Pie for short, I'm so glad that you brought your coltfriend with you." The pink pony said rapidly.

"He isn't my coltfriend." She said to Pinkie.

"Oh don't say that in front of your coltfriend, he looks like a cutie." She said with a wide grin.

Twilight just groaned and entered her room, slamming the door shut.

"Wow somepony is moody. Anyway, LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie shouted.

The music started and you heard a loud mash of dubstep which you liked.

"Hey Dante!" You looked over to see Rose waving to you. Over there you see Lyra, Derpy, Octavia and the DJ.

"Hey there Rose," you say to her.

"Hey Lyra, Derpy, Octavia."

"Oh you know them already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I met Derpy when I entered town."

"Yup. He's officially my friend." Derpy stated.

"I bumped into Lyra when walking to the marketplace." You tell her.

"Yup, I just walked into him when I wasn't looking where I was going." Lyra stated.

"Anyway, who's this?" You said pointing towards the mare with the electric blue mane and tail.

"I'm DJ PON-3 or Vinyl Scratch or whatever the hell you wanna call me." Vinyl stated shaking your hand.

"Alright, I guess I'll call you Vinyl." You say to her.

"Anyway, who was that girl with you? The one that stormed out of the party." Rose asked.

"Oh that's Twilight, she's my best friend. She can be a bookworm at times but hey she's a good friend."

"She's not the most social pony out there is she?"

"Hey I'm surprised that she even became my friend." You tell them.

"Well you are a good stallion?" Lyra said with a hint of uncertainty.

"Yeah, once you get know me then you'll know how good I am." You look at them, they seem to have blushed at your statement. Well, except Vinyl who just trying to stifle her laughter. You then face palmed at what you just said.

"That's not what I meant." You said trying to fix the situation. Vinyl was now full blown laughing now while the girls got over their embarrassment and giggled.

"You are one funny guy. Ya know that Dante?" Vinyl said parting you on the back.

"Yeah I know that. Let's go get something to drink." You all walked towards a part of the library where they were serving drinks. By all means you weren't a lightweight when it came to alcohol you could pound a few shots but you weren't about to get shit-faced drunk you were going to take it in moderation.

"So can I ask you question?" Rose asked.

"Sure." You said taking a sip of your beer.

"Where exactly did you live at before you came here with Twilight?" She asked. "Lyra thinks that you use to live in the Everfree."

"Really?" You say with a raised brow.

"Well you did come outta nowhere." Lyra said with a blush.

You chuckled at your friend's theory.

"No, I didn't live in the Everfree. Actually I lived at Canterlot where ponies think they're better then you just because they have money."

"Ha, were you some kind of rich stallion to live there?" Vinyl asked

"Well my mom is, she kinda wanted me to make more friends besides Twilight." You tell them you see them all smirk. "What?" You asked.

"Are you some kind of momma's boy?" Lyra asked.

You chuckled at their attempts to make fun of you. I mean you're the son of the ruler of Equestria, but you didn't want your status as prince to ruin what you have, you kept thinking that they would think differently of you.

"Well I sorta live at-" you were then cut off by Pinkie (yes, you knew her name when you entered your house.) who told everypony that the celebration was going on.

They all got up and left.

"Looks like we better go. Dante, you coming?" Vinyl asked

"Yeah I'll catch up with you all, just let me get Twilight." You tell them. They exited your house and you see it a mess with plastic cups littering the floor and other stuff.

You knocked on Twilight's door, you tried to open it but it was locked.

"Go away!" Twilight yelled.

"It's me Twi." You tell her. After a couple of minutes, Twilight reveals herself and exits her room.

You tell her about the celebration and your mother being there.

You walked towards the exit and walked through the streets to see ponies gathered around a stage awaiting Princess Celestia. Twilight stuck by you, sometimes you wish that she could find some more friends but you weren't going to voice it. You know she would hate you for saying those things, you cared for her too much to hurt her.

"So you worried about Twilight?" Spike asked. This surprised you since Spike mostly talks to you in sex jokes or teases you about your relationship with Twilight.

"Yeah I am." You tell Spike who also seemed concerned about Twilight's well being.

"Hey what's with you? You mostly joke around when you're around me." You tell him.

"Yeah I know but some things change man, I'm just too worried about Twi."

"Really? Why?"

"Well when you guys split up she talked to some ponies around town." He then told you about Twilight's day, how she really didn't care much for making friends and worried about the stupid legend.

"I don't know man, just hope she gets out of her shell."

"Fillies and gentlecolts, I would like to welcome our royal highness, Princess Celestia." A mare said on stage. There were two guards on each balcony on stage and the center balcony where your mother was to appear.

The curtain was pulled only to see a midnight black alicorn with a eternal mane on the balcony.

"Ah, it's good to be back." She said looking at everypony.

"Who are you and what did you do to the Princess?" A cyan pegasus said, glaring at the alicorn.

"What? no welcoming party? That's too bad, as for your beloved Princess, she isn't here."

"Nightmare moon!" Twilight shouted.

"Finally, somepony that recognize me. It happens to be an intellectual unicorn." She stated. Many ponies were in shock that they're beloved Princess was missing. You especially, your mother was gone. How could that happen you thought to yourself.

"What did you do to Princess Celestia?!" You shouted

"Who said that? Was it one of you wretched ponies!?" She shouted in a booming voice. She then laid her eyes on you, the way she looked at you would scare you if you weren't so angry.

"Ah, so it was you young Dante." She stated. You never even knew her yet she knew you.

"How do you know my name?" You asked.

"I know a lot of things young Dante." She stated and smiled, something was up and you knew it. "Now, I believe I must take my leave." Your eyes felt heavy and your hands trembled, your knees grew weak, you fell to the ground still conscious but not enough to speak. You saw the alicorn approach you and take you somewhere far away from Ponyville. With that you were knocked out.

You woke up in a dark room, nothing but darkness ahead of you. You started to walk into the eternal darkness.

You heard a sobbing coming from a dimly lit are, looking forward you see a indigo colored mare with an eternal starry mane, just like Celestia but she was a bit shorter.

"Excuse me but are you okay?" You said with a concerned tone.

"Huh? who said that?" She said looking into the darkness.

You entered the dim area and said "It was me. Are you okay miss?"

"No I'm not, please leave me alone." You hated seeing a pony in distress.

"Miss, please, let me help." You said, crouching towards her.

She looked into your azure eyes and said. "It's you from the dreams." She proceeded to hug you, crying onto your shoulder.

"Shh shh it's okay, let it all out. Please tell me, what's bothering you?" You asked trying to let this mare feel happy.

"I-I made a mistake a big one." She says while crying on your shoulder.

"What was it?" You asked.

"I was jealous of my sister and my feelings towards my subjects changed. I hated that our subjects enjoyed the sun but never the moon." You pat her back, trying to calm her down.

You still didn't know who this mare was but you'd do anything to make anypony happy.

"Miss you have to know that just because some ponies don't admire your moon doesn't mean they hate you. Your moon creates romantic backgrounds for everypony. It controls the waves of the oceans and helps ponies like me feel wanted."

"Really?"

"Yup. Sometimes I look up at the moon and think of the things that ponies don't know, whether we're gonna live another day or whether my friends will know about my status as prince."

"Thank you for appreciating my moon."

"Your welcome." You tell her.

"And thank you for making me feel better." She said.

"You're welcome by the way my name's Dante." You tell her.

"Luna."

With a flash, the darkness turned into a bright room with a bright door in the center, slowly but surely you open the door.

You wake up in a destroyed castle, the whole castle was dark and foliage growing everywhere.

"And magic and together we form the elements of harmony." You hear Twilight say. You try to get up but couldn't, you were too weak to even lift your hand.

You hear a loud yell and see the doors open.

"Dante!" Twilight shouted, running towards you and hugging you.

Five other mares you never seen before approach from behind and bow. You see your mother with a concerned face.

"Dante, are you okay?" You couldn't speak. You nodded and looked towards the mare you saw in the dark abyss.

"Luna?" You said.

"Dante?" She gets up, walks over to you and hugs you.

"Tia!" She shouted as she let go of you and hugged Celestia.

"Lulu! I'm so glad you're okay." She says, hugging her sister. You chuckled and felt something warm to your side. You turned and saw that Twilight had cast a healing spell on you.

"Thanks Twi." You say, she surprised you and hugged you. You returned it and hugged back. You felt tear drops on your back and saw Twilight cry.

She let go of you as you rose to your feet. Another sudden hug but this time it was your mother. You embraced the hug.

"I think we should leave now." You say letting go of her. You looked towards the horizon to see the sun rise.

Walking through the woods created awkward silence, you then remembered something from a book you read not to long ago.

"For every darkness there's a dim light and when that dim light fades the pony gives up but when the dim light brightens up it means the pony's soul is purified and wants a second chance. It wants redemption." You say aloud, Luna looks at you with a smile. Your mother, Twilight and her friends give you a confused look.

You walked into town to see everypony bow. You walked past them because they were bowing for your mother.

Again you got hugged. 'What the hell is it with hugs today?' You thought to yourself, you see the five mares you made friends with.

"Easy there, I'm not hundred percent okay." You tell them.

"Oh I'm just glad you're okay." Rose stated.

"Me too." Octavia said.

"I'm just glad ya ain't dead" Vinyl stated.

"Ha I'm glad too. But I think this day has been eventful, I think I'm going to sleep." You tell them.

"Alright then, good morning." They said in unison.

You walked back to the library and saw that your mother was still there.

"So are you going to stay with Twilight here?" She asks.

You looked back at your friends who were making their separate ways.

"Yeah I think so." You said returning your gaze towards your mother.

"I'll miss you back at the palace son." She says with concern.

"Don't worry about me mom, I promise I'll be fine." You tell her. She smiles and teleports back to the palace. You looked at Luna who smiled and says. "Looks like your my nephew."

"Ha looks like and remember what I said, ponies love your nights." You tell Luna who smiled and teleported away.

"So today's been eventful hasn't it?" Twilight tells you.

"Yup, I just want to go to sleep."

"Yeah me too. Good morning"

"Good morning Twi." You turned, walked towards your room and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two days since you left Canterlot and lived in Ponyville. Most ponies here got to know you a lot more, knowing that you aren't some kind of monster that wants to eat their children. Most of that trust came from your friends spreading the truth about you.

But for some reason, Rose has been acting weird towards you. Like just the other day you asked if she wanted to get lunch just as a friendly gesture. She totally freaked out and ran out of her own flower shop, you asked your friends about this but they had no idea what was happening to her.

You woke up from bed it was about 9 A.M. Your usual routine would be wake up, make breakfast, walk aimlessly around town until you spotted one of your friends, they would hangout with you, go home, make dinner then go to sleep.

You looked on the counter and saw a letter that was sent to you by your mother.

It read: Hello Dante. I know how you feel about the Grand Galloping Gala but please, would you come? Twilight Sparkle already received tickets for herself and a plus one, it's only fair that I do the same for you. Here are two tickets to the Gala, please consider going this year. Your mother Princess Celestia.

P.S. Luna will visit you tonight. Please make her feel welcome as she's adjusting to the dream realm again.

You hated the Gala, you remembered those years that the Gala took place. Just a bunch of snooty ponies with money talking about politics and shit that you didn't care about. Most of the ponies would ask you dumb questions like what were you and why were you there. You would ignore all their questions and when a pony would try to force you to answer a royal guard would bail you out and kick out the bastard.

You decide to give the Gala one more chance, but only for your mother. Anyway, you continue your daily ritual of making breakfast. After eating your breakfast, you exited the library and walked through town.

You spotted Vinyl lying on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Hey Vinyl." You said. She got up to a sitting position and removed her purple tinted glass.

"Oh hey Dante, what's up?" She asked, looking at the clouds.

"Nothing really. What are you doing?" You asked.

"Hmm, oh just looking at the clouds. Wondering if it would be cool if somepony jumped from a building and landed perfectly safe in a bale of hay." She said. You always admired Vinyl's weird fantasies. Like the other day she wondered if you some how gained powers by an artifact.

"Well that would be impressive Vinyl but I think that would kill somepony." You tell her, that would truly be insane.

"We can all dream can't we?"

"Anyway, away from that conversation, you wanna go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" You asked.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not to good with all that formal shit." She said.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that." You tell her, getting up from the grass. "Anyway I'll see ya later."

You walked through town and spotted Lyra with her friend Bon-Bon. You met her yesterday and from what you can tell, she was a nice pony, probably Lyra's best friend.

"Hey Lyra." You greeted

"Oh hey Dante, what's up?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing really just got these Gala tickets and got nopony to go with me." You said, sitting on a bench.

"Oh that's too bad, me and Octavia are going to the Gala."

"Really? Why?" You asked.

"Well Octavia and I are in the orchestra."

"Anyway, do you have any idea who I should take to the Gala?" You asked. Lyra then thought about for a couple seconds and said. "How about you take Rose? She seems like the type that would go if you asked."

"I don't know, you know how she acted when I tried to take her out to lunch." You reminded her.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Bon-Bon stated.

"Maybe but I wanna ask Derpy just in case she wanted to go." You tell her. "Anyway, what are you two doing today?"

"We were going to get lunch, wanna join?" Lyra asked.

"Sure, I could eat." You three then walked towards a café. You felt raindrops on top of your head, looking up you saw that it started to rain.

"Wow, that's weird. I swear that it was just sunny out." You tell your friends.

"Yeah I guess the weather pegasi had to hurry their schedule. Let's go inside." You and your friends entered the café and dried off, weather was amazing when you were a child. Your mother and other pegasi could walk on clouds, it was amazing what magic could do. You remembered when she had cast a spell on you, letting you walk on clouds and enjoy a day with her.

"Hey Dante, how did you get those tickets? They're pretty expensive." Uh oh, this was hard. Should you reveal yourself as prince or make up a lie? You know that if you lie it could backfire but if you tell them that your a prince they might treat you differently. Fuck it you're gonna lie.

"Well I bought them a few weeks back before I came to Ponyville."

"Really? Well you must be really rich to get them." Bon-Bon stated.

"Heh, yeah." After eating, you pay for the meal and walked down the road. You then saw Derpy delivering some mail to your house.

"Hey Derpy." You said approaching the mailmare.

"Oh hello Dante, what's up?" She asked in a cheery fashion.

"Nothing much. Hey, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well do you wanna go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" You ask hoping that she would accept. Not that you wanted to go with her but you really didn't want go alone. Then again you could always ask Rose.

"Sorry but I can't go. Why don't you ask Rose?" Derpy recommended.

"Hmm that's not that bad of an idea. Thanks Derpy." Derpy then gave you your mail, which consisted of junk mail and the newspaper. You entered the library and set down the mail on the counter. You took the time to clean the kitchen which you left a mess in since you were lazy in cleaning it in the morning.

You then heard a knock on the door, it was a soft knock. You opened to see a yellow pegasus with a light pink mane. One word you could describe her as is beautiful.

"Um e-excuse me?" She said in a soft voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, just got lost in my thoughts."

"It's okay. Is Twilight home?" She asked. You looked at her once more, you didn't notice the bunny on her shoulder before and now you knew since he was glaring at you.

"No, she's out with her friends or something like that." You say to her.

"Is it okay if I come in?" She asks

"Uh sure miss..."

"F-fluttershy." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Fluttershy." She said a bit louder.

"Oh, I'm Dante." You said. Awkward silence took over as you stood there.

"Anyway, I have to go somewhere. Ddo you mind being here by yourself?" You said walking towards the front door.

"Not at all. Goodbye Dante, it was nice meeting you." She said waving.

"You too Fluttershy." You said, walking out the door. You walked towards Rose's flower shop, knowing that she'll be working.

The sun was setting and you saw the flower shop at the distance. You then spotted your friend closing the her store for the night.

"Hey there Rose." You said approaching her.

"Oh H-hello Dante." She said with a stutter

"Are you okay Rose? You seemed flustered." You tell her. You then notice a light blush on her cheek but you decide to ignore it.

"Um, what brings you here?" She asks avoiding your question.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with me?" You asked.

She seemed very happy about it. You saw a giant grin grow across her face.

"Y-yes of course I would love to!" She exclaimed she pulled you into a hug and said. "It's a date." She then ran off to her home.

You stood there confused at what just happened, you just asked your best friend on a date! Whatever, you'll fix the problem later, right now you were hungry.

You walked home. It was now late, the moon out and shining brightly. You entered your house to see six happy mares holding tickets to the Gala and one semi upset dragon.

"Okay, what is going on?" You ask as the six mares turn their attention towards you.

"Oh hey Dante, just excited about the Gala." Twilight said with smile.

"Oh, that." You said unamused.

"Hey, I know how you feel about the Gala but Princess Celest-" you quickly covered her mouth not allowing her to finish her sentence her friends were confused at what happened.

"Twilight, could I speak with you in the kitchen?" You ask, removing your hand from her mouth.

She nodded and lead the way to the kitchen, once inside you begin to tell her.

"Twilight please don't mention anything about Princess Celestia when anypony is around." You tell her a little mad.

"Why not? I mean all of Equestria is going to find out sooner or later." She said with a matter in fact tone.

"I rather not tell anypony that I'm the son of a goddess. It'll ruin my relationship with my friends and bring out the ponies who care for me because of my title."

"Okay okay you have a point there. I promise I won't say a thing but I still want you to meet my friends." Twilight said.

"Alright and remember, nothing about the Princess." She nodded and exited the kitchen. You two both walked into the main room to see her friends waiting for her.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my friend, Dante." Twilight said.

You then noticed one of the girls from the group which was Fluttershy, who gave you a small wave.

You then felt something wrap you in the tightest hug. You were face to face with a pink pony with a cotton candy looking mane.

"Oh so you're the pony that every pony's been talking about. They kept saying that they trust a creature that was bald and only had hair on his head and your Twilight's roommate, are you a couple or what? Tell me, tell me, tell me." She said.

'Goddamn she talked fast, did she even breath during that whole sentence?' You thought to yourself.

"Uh hi." That's the only thing you could say at the moment.

"You're funny." She said giggling. She let go of you and walked towards her friends.

"Hey there Dante, my name's Applejack." She said, shaking her hand. She had a firm grip when you shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Applejack."

"Hello there, my name is Rarity. Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"The pleasures all mine Rarity." You said giving her hand a kiss. She blushed and giggled.

"Hey there, the name's Rainbow Dash." She said proudly.

"Hey there Rainbow." You said, giving her a fist bump which she accepted

"Hey Fluttershy." You said to her.

"Oh hello Dante." She said in a soft voice. Goddamn that was cute.

"You two know each other?" Rainbow asked.

"Hardly." You say to her.

"Anyway, I'm starving let's go get dinner. Dante, wanna come with?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." You all walked out the door and made your way to restaurant which, surprisingly, was still open. Many hours were spent conversing with your new found acquaintances. You,Twilight and Spike walked home, you experienced many things today, met new ponies, experienced weird weather and got a date to the Gala. You walked towards your bedroom and slept hoping tomorrow will be a good day.

You wake up in a white plain, nothing around just a door that was locked.

"Hello Dante." You turned around to see Luna sitting on a chair with a table next to her.

"Oh hello Luna. How are you today?" You asked.

"Great now that I'm with you. You know that your the only pony that I could relate to."

"Really? Why?" You ask, sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Well we're both different, I know that you and I have difficulties in surviving in a new world." She said sipping her tea. You did the same and surprisingly the tea tasted delicious.

"Well I only lived her for eleven years, you practically lived her for hundreds." You say to her.

"Yes I know with age comes wisdom but I'm still very young in alicorn standards." She tells you.

"Really? so my mother is much older than you?" You asked.

"Of course, I am her little sister."

"Some times I wish I had a sibling." You tell her. It was true, you did wished that you had someone to care for, to call your sister or brother.

"You have Twilight don't you? From what I can tell, you two have your arguments but you make up and also Spike, he may be fifteen but he still needs guidance." Luna stated.

"Yeah I know."

"You also have Rose and from what I can tell, she's taking a liking to you."

"What? No, she's just a friend." You had no idea where Luna was going with this.

"Very well but just know this, you may not like it but sooner or later you're gonna need to tell your friends about your status as royalty." Luna tells you.

"I promise that sooner or later I'll tell them, I just have to find the perfect time that's all. Goodbye Luna."

"Goodbye Dante and remember, I will be visiting you daily so if you have any questions about anything, let me know." With that she disappeared from your dreams. Just hope tomorrow will be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

You enjoy dreams from the feeling of control it brings to the molding of your own adventure. You could've stayed in bed all day with no consequences. Except that you had to clear some things with Rose, you didn't completely think she wasn't cute, because she was. It's just weird that a friend would think of you that way. You looked towards your bed side table and glance at the clock to see it was 8:00 A.M. You decide it was time to get up and find a job because with the money you have it won't take a genius to find out that you're a prince.

Getting up from the bed, you make your way to the bathroom. Before anything can get started, you hear a loud rumbling, you look outside your window to see a herd of cows starting to run parallel to the town. Okay now you were really confused.

'Does this al ways happen in this town.' You thought to yourself. You make your way to the shower and washed all of yesterday's stink and grime away. Finished with that, you walk over to the sink and brush your teeth. A clean mouth is a happy mouth your mother would use to say. You didn't believe her the first time and when you had a toothache, you promised that you would brush, you still do to this day.

After putting on clean clothes you walk downstairs and out the door. You hear a lot of cheering in the center of town. Curious, you walked towards the commotion.

"What's going on here?" You asked Pinkie

"Oh you should've seen it, there was a stampede of cows running towards Ponyville, but Applejack came to the rescue and stopped those cows from causing a huge ruckus." Pinkie stated happily

"That's cool." You said shrugging

"Cool? It's more than cool, its awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed

"Alright it's awesome." You mimicked

"What's with you?" Rainbow asked

"I'm tired and got woken up earlier then I should've." You tell her

"Oh! Do you need a pick me up Dante?" Pinkie asked energetically

"If you have coffee that would be great." You say to Pinkie. As you blinked you then see pinkie holding a cup of what appears to be coffee.

"Wait how did you-" you were then cut off by rainbow hand on your mouth, looking at her, she just shook her head and mouthed 'don't question it.' You shrugged and drank the coffee, you haven't tasted coffee this great since you were in the castle.

"Do you like it?" Pinkie asked anticipating your reply.

"It's good thanks pinks." She flashed a toothy grin and disappeared

"Okay what's up with pinkie?" You asked Rainbow

"I dunno, but let me give you a little advice, don't question the things she does, your head will hurt a lot less and when she talks to somepony called the audience just don't pay any attention." She said

"Alrighty then, anything happening today?" You asked

"Not really, the rest of us are going to plan the celebration for AJ, so not much today."

"Okay then, give me a holler if you need help with anything." You stated as you walked away from Rainbow and made your way towards Rose's flower shop. You needed to clear some things with her.

Walking towards your destination, you see Rose picking and placing flowers around the outside and inside of her shop.

"Hey there Rose." You said

"Oh hey Dante, are you excited for the Gala cause I am, it's gonna be so much fun." She said happily

You had to tell her that it wasn't a date, you needed to tell her that you did it as a friendly gesture. But she looked so happy, you couldn't bare to break her heart.

"Hey what's up are you feeling ok?" Rose asked with concern

"Uh of course, just um... needed to tell you that I'm excited too. I mean I get to go with a friend." You say with a fake smile. you couldn't bring yourself to tell her it wasn't a date, you didn't want her to feel upset at your actions.

"Hmm, okay, hey could you help me with a few things in the shop? I'll pay you." She asked

"Oh sure." You proceed to carry a variety of tools and flower pots to different places around the shop. Sometimes, in the corner of your eye, you'd see Rose look at you with a blush, she seemed to be watching you. Occasionally she'd bite her lip, you knew something was up.

"Alright Rose, what's up with you, I know something's wrong." You finally voice

"Nothing's wrong Dante, just uh-" You then hear your name being shouted from outside. You see Rainbow waving you over. You sigh and leave the shop except a few bits richer.

"What do you need Rainbow?" You asked

"Come on, Pinkie and I need your help planning where to put the decorations for AJ's party."

"Isn't pinkie like the party expert in this town? she doesn't need my help." You state.

"I know, but Pinkie asked to get you and you don't want to deny Pinkie when she asks."

"What's the worst that could happen, she'll turn psychopathic and kill me." You joked

"No she'll use her puppy dog eyes and that's a fate you don't want." You gulped afraid of 'the eyes' as you called it. You remember all those years in the palace when you refused to do something. Cadence would use 'the eyes' and make you accept whatever she said, after that Twilight started using the same trick. You always hated 'the eyes'.

"Alrighty then, let's go." You responded quickly

You and Rainbow made your way to sugar cube corner. The place where Pinkie lives, works, and plans most of her parties, there you enter to see all of your acquaintances. Except for Applejack, you don't know where she is nor do you care.

"So what exactly did you need me for?" You asked Pinkie

She smiled and said. "Well I need some help with some decorations and I need somepony to carry them."

"Uh Pinkie, I don't wanna burst your bubble or anything, but isn't the celebration scheduled for next week." You tell her

You see her turn sad and her mane straightens out. You look at everyone else who just looks at you with some surprise.

"What Dante is saying is that you need some time to plan then, he'll help you with decorations." Twilight said saving your ass

"Really you'll help me plan and decorate." Pinkie said looking at you with 'the eyes.'

"Sure Pinks I'll help you." Her mane then turned back to its bouncy and original color. She then wrapped you in the tightest hug.

"Thank you so much, Dante." She stated. After hours of planning and mindless chatter, you were tired and felt like you needed some sleep.

It was about 6:00 that night when you got home. You entered the library to see spike organizing books into three different shelves and Twilight reading a book on something you couldn't see the title on.

"Thank you Twilight for torturing me with Pinkie." You said siting down on the couch

She turned her attention from her book to you and said. "Oh come on Dante, it probably wasn't that bad." Twilight said getting up and grabbing two bottles of water. She tossed one to you.

"Not that bad, she kept talking about ponies I didn't even know and rambled on about stupid things. Twi how can you stand her." You took a sip of your water and laid down on the couch.

You felt something hit your head you opened your eyes to see that Twilight threw a book at you.

"What the hell Twi!" You shouted

"Hey, don't talk about my friends like that. Look I know you hate ponies that talk too much, but you gotta understand that everyone can't be like you." She said picking up the book and setting it aside. You sighed and sat up.

"Ugh you're right, maybe I just need to take some time to understand her." you amitted.

"Anyway, why didn't you just leave, you could've done that to avoid the whole thing." Spike asked

"Well, I think she's kinda cute and she used 'the eyes' on me." You whispered the last thing.

"Wow, man you gotta conquer your fears." said Spike shaking his head

"Whatever." You then get up and head to your bathroom and showered, taking off the stink of the day. You entered your bedroom and laid down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

You wake up in a bright room with the same table and chairs in your bedroom, However, in one of the chairs you see Luna waiting. You quickly move to join her at the table.

"Hello Dante, how are you today?" She asked

"Well, I have to say it was annoyingly long." You said sighing

"Why's that?" Sh e asked

"Well, let's just say that my day was full of pink."

"Ah, the element of laughter, Pinkie Pie, I believe. "

"Yes, she annoyingly happy." You tell her rolling your eyes

"Oh is that right. Well maybe you should try to befriend her, just because she annoys you, doesn't mean you should be rude to her." Luna said giving you an annoyed stare.

"Yeah you're right, because the first time I arrived here, I longed for a friend. Thanks Luna, for the advice."

"You're welcome nephew." She then leans over and hugs you and you return it greatly. Silently you return to the real world, the sun was just beginning to rising and knowing that you feel refreshed when you sit up and stretched, it was great.

A week later

You looked on from the bench in the park where you were sitting. From here you could tell that everypony was setting up for the celebration, they seemed happy with their work. You got up from the bench and walked over to your acquaintances.

"Hey girls, so everything set up?" You asked

"Yuppers! Now we just need everypony, including Applejack, to arrive. This is so exciting!" Pinkie exclaimed

"Alrighty then, you seem to have everything in order."

"Of course we have everything in order." Rarity commented

You then noticed that ponies started arriving, among them you notice one of your friends, Vinyl. Quickly saying goodbye to the both of them, you make your way over to her.

"Hey there Vinyl." you say in greetings, she lifts up her head and you see that she has on her purple tinted glasses and greets you.

"Hey there Dante, haven't seen you in a long time." She said as you both walked towards the st age.

"Well, I've been busy trying to clear things up with Rose and helping Twilight's friends." You tell her. She then gives you a frown.

"Really Dante, Do you absolutely think they aren't your friends?" Vinyl asks.

"Of course they aren't my friends, I don't even know them." You reply.

"Well, you don't know me, Derpy, Rose, Octy, or Lyra that much and we're friends. You gotta stop keeping yourself in a bubble and explore some more ponies." She said smiling, you look at her with a grin trying to keep yourself from laughing.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Just your last sentence 'explore some ponies.'" You then started laughing your ass off.

"Oh, shut up you perv!" You controlled your laughter to see vinyl glaring at you.

"Alright alright, I'm done, anyway where's Octavia?" You found out that Vinyl and Octavia were roommates.

"Hmm, oh, still at the house, she freaked out about the mess I made in kitchen." You couldn't even imagine how they became roommates from what they told you, apparently they met when they were fillies and became instant best friends.

"I still can't believe that you two became instant best friends. But hey, crazier things have happened."

"Like you and Twilight becoming friends." She retorted

"Yeah like me and Twi becoming friends." You said agreeing. She chuckled and said

"You really need more friends besides the five of us." Vinyl said

"Yeah I know, get new friends, do something with your life, blah, blah, blah, and all that crap. When did you get so preachy?" You acquisitioned.

"Oh shut up." She said giving you a light pun ch. You give her another chuckle and you see Octavia approach you two.

"Hey there Octy." Vinyl says. Octavia turns to give her a glare.

"Did you really have to leave the kitchen in such a mess when you left? Couldn't you at least clean up after yourself." Octavia argued, she didn't even notice you standing there.

"Oh relax Octavia it was only a small mess, it wasn't that big." Vinyl said shrugging

"There's no way I can talk to you with you trying to shrug your way out of the conversation." Octavia said sighing.

"Uh girls could you argue about this later, I really need your help with something." You said going into the conversation

"Sorry about that, Octy gets mad every once in a while. Anyway what's your problem?" Vinyl asked

"Fine we'll talk about your habits later. Now what is it that you need help with Dante." Octavia asked

"Well, ya know how Rose has been acting odd?" You asked

"Yes." They said in unison

"When I told her if she wanted to go to the grand galloping gala with me. She thought of it as a date and walked off before I could say anything." You tell them. They had confused looks then turned to laughing grins.

"Oh goddess. That is hilarious, looks like Rose has a crush on you." Vinyl stated laughing her ass off.

"Oh my, I didn't think that you two were that close." Octavia said

"Ugh whatever, I don't even know why I told you two." You then heard Twilight call out to the whole crowd of ponies. She was holding a stack of notes in her hand.

Everypony started talking all at once wondering where Applejack was. You didn't care, you just wanted to get through the day a nd tell Rose that you didn't want a relationship, but every time you tried you couldn't deal with the burden of making her sad.

"Hello everypony, today we honor a pony who is always there when you need a hand-" Twilight was then interrupted by Rainbow.

"And Applejack's going to help with a cool new flying tricks and its gonna be so cool." Rainbow seemed pretty excited by the whole thing.

"As I was saying, Applejack is a very helpful pony ready to help anypony in need-" Twilight was once again interrupted by Pinkie Pie

"And I get to run sugar cube corner." She exclaimed

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight asked. Pinkie thought for a few seconds before saying

"Oh and Applejack is gonna help me make some treats free samples for everypony!" Pinkie shouted the whole crowd cheered.

"Okay, anypony else?" Twilight asked annoyed by their interruptions.

"Oh, hate to interrupt but, Applejack's helping me take a bunny census to meet the new born bunnies." Fluttershy said softly

As Twilight was about to continue see turned to see the mayor.

"Ugh never mind!" Twilight said, tossing up her notes and then stomped of the stage.

"Anyway, please come out, Applejack." A curtain was pulled to reveal no one.

Until you heard a southern voice from behind everypony.

"I'm here everypony, don't worry." Applejack said stumbling towards the stage.

"Wow um thank you everypony, I'm so glad to be accepting this award." Applejack said looking at the trophy.

"I sure do look funny." She then looked at the trophy wooing at it. Pinkie doing the same. Applejack then left the stage awkwardly dragging her trophy.

"Well that was different." You commented aloud. You then walked over to Twilight who was in a deep state of thought.

"Uh Twilight, hellooo, anypony home." You said waving your hand back and forth.

"Oh sorry about that Dante I was just thinking of AJ. I'm a little worried about her."

"Really why?" You asked

"She seems to be really tired, I'm going to go talk to her." She said starting to walk away from you. Deciding that you don't have anything else to do, you decide to go with her.


End file.
